


Coming out in quarantine

by ShipAllTheGayShips



Series: Supernatural Short Stories [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Singer Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), YouTuber Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipAllTheGayShips/pseuds/ShipAllTheGayShips
Summary: Castiel is a teacher and has to do online lessons during quarantine, but nobody knows he is living (and married to) famous singer Dean Winchester. However, thanks to a mistake Cas' students find out about their relationship and they have to come out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Short Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905877
Comments: 9
Kudos: 224





	Coming out in quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally 2 parts when I posted it first on Wattpad so there's a time skip in the middle. You'll see what I mean.

Castiel sat at the kitchen table, in the middle of a Zoom class. Ever since the schools closed due to the Corona virus, he had to teach from home. This meant video calling with his students on Zoom and teaching from there, it was different and difficult in the beginning, but he made it work. 

The class he was teaching right now was one he had been teaching for a couple of years, which is why he was quite close with them. He was a history teacher and loved both the subject and this class but sometimes they were a bit too much. The class - especially Charlie, an enthusiastic red-head - liked to tease him about getting a boyfriend. Little do they know, he was already married to Dean Winchester, famous singer and youtuber. 

But now that he was teaching from home, it was getting harder to keep their relationshil a secret. Dean didn't really mind if the kids would know or not, but Castiel was afraid they wouldn't pay attention to the lesson anymore and instead just ask him questions about Dean all the time.

So they kept it a secret, for 4 years now. They met through Gabriel nearly 10 years ago, Dean and Gabriel had become friends in High School and stayed friends after that. Gabriel also introduced Cas and Dean to each other, they hit it off immediately because they have a lot of shared interests. But they didn't date for 6 years because they both thought the other was straight. After 6 years of pining Dean finally managed to ask Castiel out and Cas, though surprised, said yes.

Dean had been working on a new song for hours when he felt kinda hungry, so he headed to the kitchen to make some lunch. He didn't think about Cas' lessons at all when he walked into the kitchen, humming a Led Zeppelin song.

"Who was that?" Charlie interrupted Cas, who was in the middle of a sentence. "Excuse me?" Castiel said, confused because he hadn't noticed Dean yet.

"I just saw someone walking behind you. Do you have a boyfriend? Or is it just a roommate? I do hope it's a boyfriend though, you really need and deserve a boyfriend." Charlie rambles on.

"Oh, uh, that? That was nobody. Just a - a roommate, yeah he's just a roommate." Cas blushes and looks away. Then they start hearing someone sing Good times, Bad times by Led Zeppelin.

"That totally sounds like Dean Winchester." Jo now joins the conversation. 

"Yeah, no, that's just a video of him. My roommate's a big fan of his." Castiel quickly says, mentally praying for Dean to shut the fuck up. "Hey, roommate? Could you please turn down the volume of that video you're playing?" Cas said pointedly, turning around to look at Dean. The singer mouthed 'sorry', not daring to talk in case anyone recognized his voice. 

"No, Dean has never sung that song in a video, I would know." Charlie says, trying to find out who this mystery person is. "And that was definitely Dean, or it had to be a very good impersonator, but even then it's not possible because Dean's voice is to great and unique to be copied." 

Dean grinned at this statement but Castiel just looked more distressed. He didn't want his students to find out, not like this. 

"And if it isn't Dean, why doesn't your roommate show himself? It's not like you'd show yourself to the whole world, we're just a bunch of teenagers." Jo says. At this point the whole class was intrigued by this mysterious person.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Dean mumbled softly before looking at Cas, who saw the question in his eyes. The teacher thought about it for a couple of seconds before nodding reluctantly.

"Well, I guess you caught us." Dean said while going to stand behind Cas, causing Jo to gasp, Kevin to fall off his chair and Charlie to scream - luckily she was muted.

"You live with Dean freaking Winchester?!?" Charlie yelled into the microphone, after unmuting herself.

"We're married actually, have been for 2 years." Cas waved his hand in front of the camera. Kevin, who had just climbed back on his chair, almost fell off again.

"Look, I know that you must have a lot of questions, and we will answer them all, just not right now. In fact, I think this lesson is over, isn't it, Angel?"

"Uh, yeah, we'll continue this next time, remember to make your homework. Have a good day and stay safe everybody." Cas blushed and exited the call, leaving his students in shock.

"Are you okay, Angel? I know you didn't want this to happen, and I'm really sorry but they figured it out and we couldn't lie our way out of this one." Dean hugged his husband, who was quite stunned at the whole event.

"No, it's okay. Just, what do we do now? They are definitely going to tell other people on the internet, and soon everyone will know." He was starting to panic so Dean quickly calmed him down. "If you're okay with it, I'd like to do a YouTube video with you and explain everything and introduce you to the fans. But if you don't want that I could just do a short statement on Instagram and Twitter, that's fine too."

"I guess I'm okay with a video, people will ask questions anyway. And this way we can do it all at once and get that out of the way."

~~~~~~

A few hours later the couple were sat in front of a camera. Dean had sent out a tweet saying 'Today I will be filming a video with a mystery guest. And because news travels fast, I'm sure you all already know who that is. Please reply with any questions you have, we'll try to answer as many as we can.' and the replies came rolling in.

Dean set up the camera so it started filming before talking. "Hey guys, as you all know, I'm bisexual. I've always been very open about that, but I haven't talked a lot about my relationships, that is because I like to keep certain things private. Now, this morning something happened that forced me and my partner to come out, we have been out to our friends and family since the beginning but we didn't want the whole world to know about it yet. And although this isn't the way we hoped to come out, we're both ready now and okay with it so that's why I'm now going to introduce you to my husband Castiel."

Castiel, who had been out of frame before, now walked in and sat next to Dean. He looked a bit nervous so Dean grabbed his hand.

"This is my husband Castiel Novak, we've been married for 2 years now, although we've know eachother for a long time." Dean smiled at Cas.

Then they decided to answer some of the questions fans sent them.

"How long have you known eachother? Well, we knew eachother for 6 years before we started dating and we dated for 2 years before we got married, which was 2 years ago. So I'd say around 10 years now."

"How did you meet?" Cas decided to answer this one. "My brother Gabriel introduced us because Dean was good friends with him, and still is."

"What were your first impressions of each other?" "At first I thought Dean would be a troublemaker, because my brother loves causing trouble and pranking people, but he turned out to be quite nice and very handsome." Dean blushes before giving his answer, "Honestly, all I can remember is thinking about how impossibly blue your eyes are and how deep your voice was."

"Next question, can we see some wedding pics, please? Well, since you asked so nicely, maybe I'll post some on Instagram later. "

"Next one: Cas, could you please bring Dean to school one day?" "I assume this is one of my students, I am a history teacher at a high school. And to answer your question, I might do that, but only if you'll stay calm and don't have a meltdown. Yes I'm talking to you Charlie, I know it was you who asked this question." Cas pointed at the camera.

They answered a couple more questions like: "Do you have kids or are you planning on getting them?" "Why didn't you come out earlier?" "Why decide to come out now?" and, of course, "Who's the top and who's the bottom?" (The answer involved not a lot of talking but more blushing from Dean and a small smirk from Cas).

They ended the video with a quick message to Queer people out there, to be proud and to not be afraid or ashamed of who you are. It'll be alright.

Of course they got hate after Dean posted the video, but they got loads and loads of support as well, and that far outweighed the negative comments. They also received a lot of messages from friends and family saying they were proud of them for coming out.

As they read all the sweet messages, Dean and Cas were cuddling on the couch. "I love you so much, and I'm so glad I can now share it with the entire world." Dean said before kissing Castiel.

~~~~~~ (this is where part 2 starts)

It's been a couple of months since they came out and, since summer vacation is ending, the schools have opened up again. This means he has to bring all the books he had at home back to school.

"Cas, honestly, you can't carry all of this by yourself. I can help you." Dean said as he carried another box into Castiel's car. 

"I can do it, I'll just walk a few times from my car to my classroom. Maybe ask someone to help me, it'll be fine." Cas dismisses his husband.

"You know, we did come out. Which means we don't have to hide anymore. Which means, I can totally come to your school and help you out. Please, Angel, I really want to go." He now hugged Cas from behind, laying his chin on Cas's shoulder.

"Okay, but please try not to attract too much attention. The students need to focus on their studies." Cas sighed.

"I can totally do that. When do I ever attract any attention?" Dean grinned, knowing damn well that wherever they go, there will always be people who know him and want to talk to him. "But if I'm going with you, we're going in style. And that means we're taking Baby, not that piece of crap on four wheels you call a car."

"Sure, just don't forget the masks, they're on the kitchen table."

"Awesome."

~~~~~~

They arrived at school 20 minutes later, thanks to Dean, who went a little too fast and sang a little too loud for Castiel's liking. They sat in the parking lot for a minute before Dean grabbed Cas's hand.

"You ready? It'll be fine, you know. I can handle a couple of fans." Dean grinned and squeezed his husband's hand. Castiel just sighed and smiled back. 

"Yeah, let's just go, we still have to carry all of my stuff inside."

They got out of the car and grabbed the boxes. Dean stacked three on top of each other and Cas grabbed the last one. He had to lead the way since Dean had never been to the school before.

The few people who were already at school didn't really recognize Dean at first because he had a box in front of half his face but of course Charlie had to ruin the fun.

"Oh my God is that Dean Winchester?" She yelled through the hallway, pointing at Castiel and Dean. People immediately turned their heads and gasped.

"Are you kidding me, Bradbury?" The teacher muttered under his breath, to which Dean just chuckled. They quickly walked to Cas's classroom and put the boxes on his desk. 

"Well, that went relatively well."

"Yeah, until Charlie ruined it." Cas grumbled.

"Hey, it was bound to happen."

"Yeah, I know, I'd just like a bit more privacy sometimes. Not that I don't like the fact that you're famous, I love you and everything you do." Cas quickly said, not wanting Dean to get the wrong idea.

Instead of answering Dean just kissed him. Things started to get a bit heated when they heard a knock on the door. They quickly straightened their clothes before Castiel yelled for the person to come in. It was, of course, Charlie.

"Hi, wow, uhm-, hi Dean. I mean, Mr. Winchester, of course. My name is Charlie, I'm a big fan. I can't actually believe this is happening right now, wow." Dean could tell she was very excited so he offered to take a picture with her. Obviously people saw it through the open door so they asked for pictures too. Dean ended up taking pictures and giving autographs to a lot of people but after 10 minutes Cas had had enough of it.

"Okay, everyone go to your lessons, they're about to start. And Dean, honey, I think it's better for the students' ability to concentrate that you leave too."

"Awe, but Angel, we're just getting started." Dean said, causing a bunch of people to squeal at the nickname. 

"Dean." Cas warned, trying to look angry but failing.

"Sure thing Honey boo, I'm going." Dean blew a kiss at his husband before walking away.

The rest of the day mainly consisted of Castiel trying to get his students to concentrate - and failing miserably - and him answering many many questions about Dean and about their relationship. 

"No, I'm not gonna answer any more questions about Dean. Please ask questions about your homework if you have any."

"Sir, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What was your first impression of Dean?"

"Kevin! Not you too." Cas groaned.

~~~~~~

At the end of the day, after school, Dean was leaning against the Impala when Cas came walking towards him. 

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Dean grinned.

Cas just huffed in response before hugging Dean and giving him a quick kiss. He had to remember they were still in public.

"Let's just go home, we can cuddle and maybe I'll even watch one of those nature documentaries with you."

"Where is all this kindness coming from so suddenly?" Cas joked.

"I'm just happy I finally get to show you off to the public, now everyone can finally see how smoking hot my husband is." Dean grinned, kissing Cas again, who just blushed and moved to get into the car. When they got home, they did, as promised, cuddle and watch a documentary. Even though Dean fell asleep in Cas's lap after 15 minutes.


End file.
